


Secret Baker

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Hermann Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times, despite being in the middle of a war, that Gottlieb found time to indulge in cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Hermann + cooking. Written for Hermann Hoildays.

There were times, despite being in the middle of a war, that Gottlieb found time to indulge in cooking.

To him it was a bit of a stress reliever, he just never got around to it much of the time. Conducting important research in K-Science, tolerating an impulsive lab partner, and dealing with the War on top of that left little time for anything that could be considered leisurely activities. None the less, he did find some time for this

He secretly bookmarked recipes for random foods he found online. He liked making sweets, such as cookies and maybe an occasional cake, and cooking from family recipes.

Such helped him unwind as he would stand in front of a counter or stove, mixing ingredients together for whatever he was making at the time.

Usually when the holidays came around, mainly Thanksgiving and Christmas, it gave him a perfect excuse to break out the old cook book. He'd slip out of the lab for a time and make some mashed potatoes and stuffing for the dinner.

And sometimes, there were rare occasions when he would cook for another reason.

There was one such of these rare occurrences when Gottlieb noticed his lab partner was having a particularly rough day. Newt had been brooding over something, while also glaring at one of his samples, and at some point he left without a word.

The physicist frowned at this, wondering what got his lab partner so upset. Gottlieb put aside his current work, got out a recipe for chocolate chip cookies and rolled up his sleeve with a smile.

And so he cooked up some cookies and left them, along with a glass of milk, at the biologist's desk when for when he returned. Newt came back later on, still looking weary, and Gottlieb, back over at his chalkboards, spared a glance to watch Newt wander over to his desk and stare at the plate. He then sat down in his chair and started to quietly much on his snack.

Gottlieb smiled at that sight.

The physicist never told Newt it was him, anxious that his colleague would never let him live it down if he found out. However it eventually occurred to him that ether Newt secretly knew and for once didn't make a fuss about it, or somehow Newt never figured it out.

Newt brought it up later on.

“Hey, Hermann.” He said, leaning on Gottlieb's desk. “Last month when I found those cookies on my desk... It was you, wasn't it?”

Gottlieb looked up. “Bitte?”

“Don't go all German on me.” Newt smirked. So he did know... “One, we both speak the same language. Two, I figured it out a couple days after I found them.”

“Ah, that...” Gottlieb began, relaxing back into his chair. “I had noticed you looked as if something was bothering you. You left for some reason, so I took the opportunity to... Well, I think you get the picture.”

Newt tilted his head down and laughed. “Oh man, I knew it. Too bad I didn't know sooner that you're a pretty awesome cook.”

He blinked in surprise. “You think so?”

“Yeah! Why didn't you tell me you could cook?”

“I usually tend to keep that fact to myself and I only do any major cooking around the holidays.”

“Whoa, really? Are you the one who makes the mashed potatoes? No one ever really told me who it was.”

“Yes, that was me.” Gottlieb sighed. “And the stuffing as well.”

Newt looked dumbstruck. “That was you?! Dude, those are heavenly!”

“Really...?”

“Yeah, dude, of course!”

Gottlieb slowly turned over a smile. “Oh... Well, ah, thank you.”

“You should really cook more offten.” Newt insisted.

“Heh. Maybe we'll see about that.”

“Cook for me?”

“Don't push it.” But he saw Newt pouting. “Maybe... once in a while. I can leave you cookies, so let's leave it at that.”

“I'll remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte means 'please' in German, but it can also be used in a question as a term for "pardon?". idk my German teacher uses it like that sometimes.


End file.
